Struggling
by Simultaneous Combustion
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - One night was all it took for the two of them to fall apart, especially with nothing let for them to hold onto. Will they manage to find each other again, especially after the big battle is over? TakeruXChiaki
1. Chapter 1

The war with the Gedoshuu was over, just like that. It was weird really, since ultimately Takeru hasn't mastered the sealing character. But it turned out that the sealing character was not needed – Dokoku was far too weakened without the constant supply of the water of the Sanzu River that the Shinkengers could destroy him one and for all. Hence ending the war.

Then came the question of what the vassals and Takeru was going to do from here on. Ryunosuke was upset to go, but nevertheless his love for kabuki took over the initial sadness and he was once again back on stage, performing what he loved to do so much.

Mako was torn between going back to teaching at the preschool she was working at and travelling around the world and enrolling into a cooking class. She ended up deciding to travel around the world learning how to cook different sorts of cuisines.

Kotoha went home to look after her sister, and that was pretty much about it for her. Even though she did promise to write to everyone, it was only after they had parted ways that she realized she didn't manage to get the addresses of the others.

Genta and DaiGoyou finally managed to realize Genta's dream of opening a sushi shop, upgrading from the cart that both of them had grown to love. In fact, they loved it so much, they designed the shop to look like the cart. The others (with the exception of Mako, who is traveling around the world and Kotoha, who is back somewhere in some oblique part of the woods) still continue to frequent the place, even though, honestly, the sushi wasn't any better than it was when Genta was still fighting the Gedoshuu.

Chiaki, on the other hand, didn't know what to do after the battle's over, since he lived for the moment and didn't have plans like the others, yet he was the most eager to leave. Yet this eagerness to leave wasn't one of an excited nature, it was more of anxious and desperate. Yet no one really seemed to care as they were too carried away with their own plans. Hence the young samurai escaped into the night without being noticed…almost.

Takeru watched as the blond-haired teen ran into the deep night. He looked on with a blank face, betraying no emotion at all. Yet, when Chiaki was out of sight, a single crystalline tear found its way down the contour of his left cheek. A whisper, though near silent, resounded in the sparse room of the Lord, "Come back…won't you…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all. I think I owe an apology to all you faithful readers for taking so long. School work and writer's block (which is still plaguing me right now, apologies for such a sucky chapter) are bogging me down, so yeah. I promise to come back with a much better chapter (and by much better, I mean MUCH better). Once again, I'd apologise to all of you. So, R&R? Thanks guys, love y'all so much for all the support (:**

**On a side note, I'd incorporate Ichigo and Grimmjow into my story at some point…it's my new favourite pairing, sorry guys :p In addition, I'd like to thank Jrock-Miso, who made me realise that I owe this chapter to all of you.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shinkenger. I want to, and I would have, if not for the large swarm of Nanashi Renjuu that blocked my way because they know that I'll not include them in the story anymore should I own it. Nevertheless I'm still dreaming._

**Takeru's POV**

It all started off with a very insistent Chiaki, who demanded that everyone played this game called "Spin the Bottle". Each time, someone would spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle points to would have to be the one who answers a question truthfully. Should he or she not want the answer the question, he must down a cup of very strong sake, which Chiaki somehow managed to sneak into the house. I would have asked the Kurokos to tighten checks but I think Chiaki's getting along a little too well with them. Oh well.

Of course I couldn't deny him, since he would be breathing down my back forever if I did not accede to his request. Furthermore, I…anyway, all six of us (including Genta, who obviously decided that a sushi buffet was an excellent idea) sat down in the main hall, and Chiaki spun the bottle.

The questions were quite harmless initially, such as life prior to becoming a Shinkenger, or perhaps their love life outside of this mansion. Ryuunosuke wouldn't budge with the questions, well, at least until I shot him a cursory glance. He immediately told the truth, and every single time he blushed for some obscure reason. Not that I cared, really. He's not…well yeah. So anyway, as time went by, questions got…more and more personal. More sake was drunk, and safe to say, most of us got tipsy. Well, I say most since all of us were tipsy except me. No one dared to ask me after all.

Nodding to the Kurokos (who somehow seem to be omnipresent), I said, "Bring all of them back to their rooms please." They scrambled to clear the mess and my retainers…until something occurred to me. Maybe I could get…him…with me.

"You know what? I'll bring…Chiaki…back…myself. Take the rest back," I hesitated while barking out my orders. I'm betting the Kurokos are confused by this move, and honestly, so am I. I don't exactly want to know why I want to bring…Chiaki…back to his…room. I blushed lightly at that thought, and hefting him up, I couldn't help but notice how…soft his hands were…oh no. I did NOT just say that. I didn't. I didn't…I…did…just say that. Oh damn. What IS up with me? I always knew I like guys. Girls and their…horrendous…chests and everything. Like, they're weird. Who would want to…you know…do THAT…with a person with an enlarged chest? I shuddered at the thought, and turned my attention back to Chiaki.

"Alright then…let's get you back to your room…" I whispered, not wanting to wake Chiaki, who undoubtedly will freak if he found out that I was the one carrying him back. I felt my insides twist at that thought. Not a good feeling, huh. Guess in my time spent with the retainers, I've developed such a deep…crush…no…more of…feeling…for Chiaki to the point I wouldn't be able to take it if he rejected me.

Anyway, I continued dragging Chiaki back to his room, which was at the end of the hallway. Seriously, why did he have to choose that room, of all places? To be late for training? That must be it. As I continued to wonder and internally complain about the distance, I unconsciously stopped outside the entrance to my own room. Perhaps…since his room was so far…I could let him use my room for once I guess…

I slid the door to my room open, and dragged Chiaki in. Right now, said person was mumbling something incoherent, not that I really cared. I just wish it was something about…me…I blushed like a schoolgirl yet again as thoughts of Chiaki mumbling sweet nothings in my ear, and it took almost all of me to fight that blush down. Right, back to work. Dragging Chiaki, I somehow managed to reach my bed (did I tell you that he was downright heavy? The Kurokos must have superhuman strength, I swear) and pushed him onto it, and then proceeded to take off his shoes and socks, throwing them into a corner, mentally taking note to make sure they went "missing". After all, Chiaki was one size larger than me, so I guess I could…fit into it. The blush was creeping back to my face…me, wearing Chiaki's clothes…

Pushing the thought out of my mind (which admittedly, is very hard, considering that said person is currently lying on my bed, no doubt dozing off already), I went about with my nightly routine. I showered, put on my pyjamas (don't ask –it's some childhood thing) and proceeded to lie on my bed, trying as hard as hell not to think about the alluring warmth that's Chiaki (c'mon, it's cold), who by now is in a deep slumber. But try as I might, I really couldn't resist. As stealthily as I could, I positioned myself in such a way that I was curled up into Chiaki's arms, which wound over me, and his head was lying on top of mine. Ahhh…so much more comfortable.

Sine I wake up earlier than him (most likely, since he's always late for training), there's no harm in doing this…I guess. Slowly, I closed my eyes, trying hard not to think of what may follow tomorrow morning if he woke up first…and that would be painful.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey! I hope this chapter will be much much better than Chapter 2, as I had promised. I guess I was feeling guilty for leaving you guys in the lurch for so long, so here's Chapter 3. This is more or less the end of the background for **_**Struggling**_**, so from here on if you have any ideas on how I ought to develop the story, don't hesitate to send me a message, okay :D Meanwhile, enjoy the story! ^^**

_Disclaimer:_

_Ichigo: Torres Volume doesn't own Shinkenger!_

_Grimmjow: Hey Ichi…why are we doing this for him again?_

_Ichigo: …I dunno. Maybe it's 'cos he'll write something for us soon ^^_

_Grimmjow: He'd better…*growls*_

_TV: Well…maybe, maybe not…hehe, who knows :D_

**Chiaki's POV**

Damn. I hate times when I have to wake up with a hangover. Sure, I didn't drink a lot last night, but I somehow always manage to wake up with this throbbing headache that threatens to split my head into two. Groaning to myself, I tightened my grasp around the pillow that I was holding, and sighed into it…that's weird. Since when was my pillow so…furry? Doesn't matter I guess, all I really care now is to get some more sleep.

But that stupid throbbing headache just wouldn't let me do it! Argh, I hate it. At that point, my pillow started to move. I'd be honest here. I was freaking out. Like, really, I wasn't moving or anything, but my pillow just started shifting by itself! The furry part of it was worming its way nearer to my chest, and the rest was just shifting closer towards me. I daren't look down, even though I noted how hard the furry part was when it was pushing against my chest.

…Wait. If it's hard…and furry…could it perhaps be…a human head? By this time I was already wide awake, which is really rare seeing that I'd never wake up until…say…9? Yeah but by the looks of it, since no sunlight is filtering into my room, I'm betting it to be like 5 or so in the freaking morning. Anyway, back to my "pillow". So I took a peek to see what exactly I was dealing with, and was greeted by this black mob of unruly hair. Yeah, it's a human alright. But who exactly is this person, and what the HELL is this person thinking, sleeping in MY room?!

I was planning to shake that person awake, but I heard a contented sigh from said person, which kind of made me feel tingly inside. It's a nice feeling I guess, making that person feel comfortable in my arms. Just then, I heard, "Love…you…Chiaki…" and that person snuggled further into my arms. I swore a faint blush worked its way onto my cheeks, and for a moment I thought I heard Takeru's voice.

…TAKERU?! I looked down onto the person in my arms again. Dark, unruly, midnight hair. It's not long hair, but neither is it short…and all the girls have long hair in this house…Ryuunosuke has a slightly golden hue to his hair, and Genta likes to keep his short. Meaning to say…person in my arms is…none other than my lord…Takeru…

Yelping in recognition, I almost immediately withdrew from the bed, backing away from the bed as fast as I could. Takeru slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw me all the way at the other end of the room, "…Damn."

"Wh-wh-what is the meaning of this?!" I all but shouted. Takeru seemed desperate for me to keep it down, but hell NO am I going to do so. He slowly made his way towards me, and all I did was to keep backing away from him, which surprised me since my room isn't all that big in the first place.

…My room? I took a cursory glance around. This room is sparsely furnished, extremely neat, and the Shiba clan's insignia was displayed prominently at the other end of the room…meaning to say that this is actually…Takeru's room…

"Uh…" Takeru started, "Uhm…it's not what you expect it to be…we didn't do anything at all." Was that a blush I saw? Well I'm flattered. NOT.

"Whatever it is, the question is WHY THE HELL ARE WE SHARING THE SAME BED AND CUDDLING WITH ONE ANOTHER?!" Takeru winced at the words, and I swore I saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It may not be bright outside, but I can see quite well in the dark. Takeru replied quietly, "Well…you were all drunk and everything after last night…and I was bringing you back…but then your room was too far away…so I had to…make do…"

I know I'm giving him a hard time, but I couldn't really care less at this point in time, "So…you mean to say you were trying to bring me back, but then my room is way too far so you had to put me up in your room?" A silent nod, and a sniff. I pressed on, "And we were cuddling because…"

Takeru stiffened at that question. That's…usually not a good sign. I've seen this scenario in high school way too many times. When a guy asks a girl he likes out, if the feeling is mutual, she usually stiffens. And suppose I were to apply the same concept in this situation…HOLY CRAP.

"Takeru."

"…" He didn't reply. Well, if he wasn't, then that just means I will have to ask it myself. And so I did, "Takeru, do you like me?"

It was really, really small, but I saw the nod. It was my turn to stiffen now. Oh great. I mean, I like girls, like hello, the boobs and everything are great and all, and here comes Takeru telling me that he likes me?! What a way to start the morning. My head starting hurting from all that thinking, and I clutched my head with my hands.

Vaguely I can see Takeru crawling towards me hesitantly, even though worry and concern was written all over his face. I stretched out a hand, "Don't come near…just…don't…please."

Reluctantly, he pulled back, putting his hands on his lap, "Sorry…" I got up, and walked towards the door. Sliding it open, I walked out of the door, not daring to look back, and took off to my room, as quickly as my feet could carry me.

I never noticed the tears that fell from Takeru's eyes. I never noticed how he curled up into a ball, trying to hide from the world, from his fears…from the rejection.


End file.
